


Sedum Spathulifolium

by Burrahobbit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Fist Fights, Gavin is bad with emotions and apologies, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post Pacifist Ending, Redemption!Gavin, Slow Burn, because we need more of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: So Gavin’s been kind of (read: totally) an asshole. And androids have rights, now. And Connor’s coming back to work today.He might be panicking. Just a little... Okay, maybe a lot.





	1. Something Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many times can you have one man....... think of another man’s smile........ before it’s gay. I’m.... asking for a friend.
> 
> (I didn’t mean for it to be slash but like, look at it however you want)

Gavin takes a deep breath, feeling unreasonably nervous. Fucking _hell,_ he’s really got no reason to be this worked up.

Except, he knows that’s not _entirely_ true.

Today’s the day that Connor will be returning to his work at the DPD.

They’d hired him on as an actual detective, after everything - he supposes that the android must be happy to at least have his job back.

It’s been one and a half months since the android revolution. New Year’s had come and gone, and everything has been settling down, for the most part.

Gavin hasn’t seen Connor in all that time. Or, to be more accurate, he hasn’t seen him in _person._ The android had been all over the news, in the days following the revolution.

He’s wasting too much time thinking about this. He’s got more important things to do.

The detective tries to get to work, glancing towards the entrance ~~often~~ every once-in-a-while. All semblance of focus is lost, however, when he sees who he is searching for.

Hank walks in first, talking about something Gavin can’t hear, and probably doesn’t care about.

Connor is right behind him, bright smile shining. Long gone is his android uniform, replaced with a button-up and dark jeans.

Crossing his arms, Gavin sinks lower in his chair, wishing he could disappear.

Fucking plastic prick, making him feel things-

Gavin stops that train of thought. He’s trying to be better, and thinking like that isn’t going to help in the slightest.

Connor takes a seat at his new desk. It’s completely bare, besides the new name tag adorning it. _‘Detective Anderson.’_

Of course he’d need a last name. Of course he’d take Hank’s. Of course. The name choice is just... oddly sentimental- oddly _human._

Gavin tries to compose himself, steadying his nervous breathing and shaking hands.

This is _stupid._ It’s not like Connor’s gonna do something awful to him.

Remembering how he’d been towards the android - almost shot him twice, treated him like shit at every other opportunity - Gavin is reminded of why he’s not so sure about that.

Gavin can’t help but think about his last interaction with the android, in the archives. The scene makes him shiver - Connor was ruthless in knocking him out, executing moves with precision. As much as he’d made fun of Connor, the android detective could be scary when he wanted to be. And that’s what he’s afraid of.

~~Not rejection. He’s 100% not afraid of rejection. It’s definitely just that the android’s scary as shit sometimes, is all.~~

Gavin takes notice as Hank stands, leaving his desk with a short word to Connor.

_It’s now or never._

He picks up an item from his desk with clammy hands. _Deep breath._  As prepared as he could be, Gavin makes his way over to the android’s desk.

Connor sees him immediately, of course. Fucking enhanced android senses.

“Detective Reed,” Connor says curtly.

“Uh, h-hey.”

Despite how many times he’s played this conversation over in his head, Gavin finds himself stumbling over what to say. He’s so terrible at this kind of shit.

“Is there something you require?”

Connor’s words are cold and clipped. It’s Gavin’s own damn fault, but it certainly doesn’t help.

“I... no, I just, uh, wanted to give you this.”

He sets the object down at Connor’s desk. Said plastic detective looks down at it, LED yellow, clearly analyzing it.

 _“Sedum spathulifolium,_ known as ‘Cape Blanco,’” Connor says. “A succulent that blooms from mid to late summer.”

He looks up at Gavin, clearly confused by the gift.

“Your desk just looked empty, so I thought I’d give you some shit. To put on your desk. Or not. Whatever.”

Connor takes a moment to process this.

“...Thank you, Detective Reed.”

“It’s no big deal.”

 _Shit,_ this is a train wreck. He should say sorry. Right? Yeah, he should say sorry.

“I’m sorry about, y’know, before. I was... a total asshole.”

With a small smile, Connor nods.

“I appreciate you saying that, Detective Reed. I accept your apology, and I will gladly give you a second chance, if you so desire.”

“That would be... yeah, that would be great. And you can call me Gavin. If you want.”

“Then I will do so, Gavin. Thank you once again for the Sedum spathulifolium.”

Something about how smoothly and correctly Connor says the scientific name makes Gavin snort. Connor tilts his head slightly, clearly not understanding what’s funny.

“This asshole givin’ you trouble?” Hank asks from behind him, making Gavin jump.

“It’s quite alright, Hank. He was simply giving me a decoration for my desk.”

The Lieutenant eyes Gavin wearily, but sits down at his desk.

“Whatever you say, Connor. You know who to call if he’s givin’ you shit, though.”

“Of course.”

There’s a short pause before Gavin says, “Well uh, I’ll see you around, I guess.”

Connor gives him a smile, this one wider and brighter than the last.

“Have a good day, Gavin.”

With that, the detective returns to his desk, sitting down with a sigh.

He was absolutely awful during that conversation. He’s usually pretty good at talking with people, but that? That was absolutely fuckin’ terrible.

Well, at least it wasn’t a _total_  disaster.

Gavin thinks about Connor’s smile at the end of their conversation.

Yeah. It _definitely_  could have gone worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this. I’m worried Gavin’s too ooc (I almost didn’t post this hnggggggg) but like. I can’t get so caught up in perfection that I don’t ever post anything. So I’m pushing through it.
> 
> Idk if I’ll end up continuing this?? Because I have a couple of ideas concerning Gavin. Possibly Gavin/Connor??? I dunno. I’m indecisive as hell.


	2. Wanna Hang Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin invites Connor out with him. It goes about as well as you’d expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I want to make the second chapter about 1,000 words, give it a bit more content than the last chapter.  
> Also me: _writes 2,000 words instead._
> 
> This continuation was asked for a lot, so I hope you all like it! There will be more to come.

It has been one week since Gavin’s apology. He and Connor have been on friendly terms since then - Connor will greet him in the morning, wave to him occasionally, that sort of thing.

And all that is much better than it had been before, and basically exactly what Gavin had been hoping for.

It’s just that, strange as it is, he actually wants hang out with the android, for some reason.

And that’s why he’s currently walking up to Connor’s desk.

“Hey, I was wondering if you, uh, wanted to grab a beer after work or something.”

 _Fuck,_ that was terrible. Do androids even drink? Why is he such a fumbling mess when it comes to talking to this one fucking android?

Connor considers this for a moment before smiling.

“I have nothing planned for this evening. I would be happy to accompany you to the bar of your choice.”

“That’s great. Cool. _Awesome._ I’ll see you then.”

He sits back at his desk, heart pounding in his chest. What the fuck is going on with him?

The rest of the day seems to last an eternity as he keeps glancing at the clock, watching slowly as the minutes pass. Gavin doesn’t get nearly as much paperwork done as he usually does.

The end of his shift both is and isn’t a relief. On the one hand, he finally isn’t worried about the time, or how much work he still has left to do.

On the other, he still has to get through this evening with his dignity in tact. If he even has any left.

He notices the android saying his goodbyes to Hank, clearly trying to reassure him. Did he know that Connor would be hanging out with him?

The disapproving look from Hank toward him says everything.

Connor stands, walking swiftly over.

“I am ready when you are.”

They exit the precinct two minutes later, Gavin leading the way. The bar they go to isn’t one he’s been to, so it takes him a minute to find the place.

It has good ratings online and is very pro-android. It’s the kind of place Gavin would have avoided, before.

After they enter, Gavin quickly finds them an open booth towards the back. Connor slides in across from him, glancing around the place for a moment before his eyes land back on Gavin.

“Thank you for the invitation. The establishment you’ve chosen seems favorable.”

Okay, he likes the place - that’s a relief.

“Uh, no problem.”

Gavin scans over their selection of drinks before quickly deciding on what he wants.

Connor doesn’t even glance at it.

“So... do androids eat?”

Why does he have to be so ignorant about this shit? Connor’s gonna think he’s a fucking idiot.

“I was not built to eat or drink,” Connor says. “My mouth was actually made to analyze chemicals.”

“Woah. That’s... pretty fuckin’ cool.”

Connor smiles at that. “I was designed to practically be a walking forensics lab.”

Someone comes by to take their order, and Gavin gets a beer. He definitely doesn’t want to get wasted tonight and embarrass himself further.

“I don’t really know a lot about androids, so- sorry.”

Connor gives him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about it. I doubt common knowledge of androids would help much in the case of myself anyways. Besides, nobody... nobody ever really asks about me.”

Gavin raises an eyebrow - that fact actually surprises him a little.

“What, not getting all the hot android action?”

Connor looks down at his hands.

“I- I...”

_Fuck fuck fuck. Backtrack._

“You... you said nobody asks about yourself. Well, I wanna know. Tell me about yourself.”

Connor purses his lips. After a moment, he begins to speak.

“I was manufactured August 3rd. My first case was later that month, August 15th.”

“August...?”

Connor frowns for a moment before catching on.

“2038.”

Gavin raises his eyebrows - that certainly wasn’t what he was expecting.

“Shit. So you’re, what, five months old?”

“Five and a half. Though age is not very important concerning androids, besides in their upkeep.”

“It’s just interesting to know.”

Gavin’s beer arrives at the table, and he wastes no time in beginning to drink it.

“So, what else? You got interests, hobbies, that sorta stuff?”

He honestly has no idea how human-like deviants can be. Do they have hobbies?

“I like dogs, pop music, and, due to your recent gift, I have taken an interest in succulents.”

A strange feeling flutters in Gavin’s chest, which he resolutely ignores.

“Happy to have sparked your interest, then.”

“I was actually considering acquiring more - both for my desk and home. I have found my own sedum spathulifolium quite enjoyable to take care of.”

Part of Gavin wants to tell Connor that he doesn’t need to say it that way, but he decides against it. Because it’s funny. And for no other reason at all.

“I could take you to the place I got it.”

 _How forward of you,_ Gavin. Your first hang out, and you already want to try to make other plans.

Despite his own slight regret at this suggestion, Connor smiles widely. He knows it’s genuine, because the android is absolute crap at faking smiles.

“I would greatly enjoy that.”

The feeling flutters in Gavin’s heart again, and he absolutely refuses to acknowledge it. Or what it means.

“We can, uh, talk about that later. Figure out a good day.”

“Agreed.” There’s a pause as Connor considers something. “May I ask about you, Gavin? Your interests, hobbies, etcetera.”

Gavin nods. “It’s only fair, since I asked you.”

Connor folds his hands and leans forward slightly, as if he’s interested to know. It’s strange, how easy Connor can be to read.

“Well, hm.” He thinks back to the things Connor had mentioned. “Dogs are definitely great, but I’m more of a fan of cats. I have a cat at home named Ollie. It’s short for Oliver, but I never call him that anymore.”

“Might I ask what breed he is?”

Gavin struggles to remember - he’d probably known at one point.

“I’ve got no idea. I got him years ago. He’s a weird motherfucker, though, that’s for sure.”

Connor’s LED flashes yellow for a moment.

“You have cat hairs on your jacket,” he says. “Would you mind if I analyzed them?”

“You’re... asking me?”

“I’ve found that people do not want their privacy to be invaded, whether the intent was harmless or not.”

“Well, uh, go ahead.”

Connor’s LED turns back to yellow, this time for longer - though not by much. Satisfied, his LED returns to it’s smooth blue, and he looks back up at Gavin.

“Your cat is an oriental shorthair. They are indeed known for their... strange appearances.”

“Huh. Had no idea.”

“And now you know. I find animal breeds quite interesting. Though, the only dog I’ve actually ever met is Lieutenant Anderson’s St. Bernard.”

“Really? You should try to see some smaller dogs - big dogs are great and all, but you’d absolutely love a corgi.”

“Thank you for the suggestion,” Connor says, then gestures to him. “Please, continue. You were talking about your interests.”

“Well, rock music is the _shit._ I used to play the drums, but I’m way out of practice at this point.”

“Did you enjoy playing the drums?”

“Hell yeah. I played when I was a teenager, back in my rebellious phase. I thought it was the coolest. Lost interest in it, though.”

Gavin looks down at his glass - he’s been so focused on the conversation that he’s barely drank any of it.

“So... what was your first case?” Gavin asks, drinking from his beer. Connor had mentioned it was in August, months before he’d waltzed into the DPD.

“A deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl. I’d managed to save her.”

“Fuck. That... must have been intense. Guess you’re pretty good at your job, huh?”

Connor practically preens at this, a confident smile on his face. “I would like to think that I do well.” His expression falters. “Although... before, I wasn’t exactly on the right side.”

“You helped people. Doesn’t that count for something?”

Looking down at his clasped hands, Connor sighs.

“I... suppose you are right. Though I find many of the things I did before to be... regrettable.”

Gavin struggles with what to say.

Distraction. Connor needs a distraction.

“Anybody ever tell you about the time Chris got soaked by an android dog?”

Connor looks up, his interest clearly piqued.

“No, I don’t believe anyone has.”

Gavin launches into the story - he’s told it about a million times, though Chris keeps trying to convince him to forget about it. Like _that’s_ ever gonna happen.

He’s getting to the part where Chris is chasing the dog around this poor woman’s home, making an absolute mess as they go, when Connor laughs.

It’s startling - Gavin’s never heard him laugh before. Gavin finds himself entranced for a moment, paused as he watches Connor laugh wonderfully at his story.

Gavin’s heart skips a beat.

_God, he’s so fucking screwed._

Connor composes himself once again, and Gavin stammers his way back into the story, cheeks hot and heart thumping faster in his chest.

He just hopes - _pleads_ \- that Connor doesn’t notice anything.

He’s so focused on keeping his cool, he almost doesn’t notice that someone starts staring at them.

When he glances over and notices them, his heart stops for a different reason. The stranger looks almost angry as he stares right at Connor.

Looking back over, Connor looks equally worried.

The man stands, making his way over to the table, and Gavin feels paralyzed.

“The fuck are you doin’ here, Android?”

Connor tenses, his LED turning a steady yellow.

“I don’t believe that’s any of your business.”

“‘Course it’s my fucking business. First, you plastic shits start a war, and now you’re being let out like nothin’ happened.”

The stranger gets closer, and Connor backs away as much as the small booth allows him.

“You fuckers don’t belong here. You shouldn’t even still be alive.”

Everything is too fast after that - Gavin’s fist stings after it connects with the man’s jaw, knocking him back into another table. Gavin gets up, curling his hands into fists as he steps in front of Connor.

“You don’t have to do this,” said android says quietly. “It may be best if we avoid confrontation.”

The stranger is readying himself as well, and Gavin frowns.

“I can’t just sit there and let him fucking do that to you.”

He glances at Connor - there’s fear, and gratefulness, but also intense worry. 

Something collides with Gavin’s nose hard. After a moment, he can feel blood dripping out. 

 _Shit,_ he shouldn’t have gotten distracted.

He regains his balance, going instead for the stranger’s ribs. The man gets winded, stepping back involuntarily.

“Hey, hey, break it up!” Someone shouts.

A hand is put on his chest, keeping him away from the other man. The person who stopped them is clearly the bartender.

The stranger looks absolutely furious, but he relaxes, taking another step back.

“Androids are fuckin’ crazy. They don’t want peace. You’ll see.”

With that, he leaves, rushing out of the bar. There’s silence for a moment, the bartender looking between Gavin and Connor.

“Sorry about that. Hope he didn’t give you too much trouble. We try to keep out violence against androids, here.”

Connor nods to him. “I’m quite alright. Gavin, are you okay?”

Gavin wipes at his nose with the back of his hand. Yup, definitely a nosebleed.

“I’ll be fine. Nothin’ major. Shithead just got in a lucky shot.”

The bartender seems satisfied by this.

“I’ll make it up to you. Your drink’s on the house, how about that?”

“It’s fine-“ Gavin starts.

“I insist. We greatly apologize for what happened.”

“Thank you very much,” Connor says for him.

With that, the bartender leaves them.

“Are you really okay?” Gavin asks.

“I was just about to ask the same.” Connor gives him a small smile. “I’m really quite alright. You’re the one who got punched.”

“I get punched _plenty,”_ Gavin says with a shrug. “It’s not a big deal.”

“All the same, thank you. For standing up for me.”

“Any time.”

Connor gets out of the booth, hesitating for a moment.

“I should probably get going. I greatly enjoyed this, however. Minus that last part. I hope we can hang out again sometime soon, hopefully with less interruptions.”

 _Again._ Connor wanted to hang out _again._

“Of course! I’ll, uh, see you.”

Connor goes, leaving Gavin alone with his reeling thoughts and half-drank beer.

_He is absolutely fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramped up the gay this chapter!!!!! Though Gavin’s just got a lil crush right now. That will soon change.


	3. This Saturday(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time. Gotta set things up for more gay to happen, y’know? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy Gavin being a gay dumbass!!! Because that’s what this is.

Gavin walks into the precinct half-asleep, mottled bruising across the bridge of his nose. He _hopes_ that today will go smoothly, but the eyesore that his face has become certainly isn’t going to help.

Step one to surviving today: coffee. He heads over to the break room, begging that he can just get some fucking coffee. That’s _all_ he’s asking for.

Strangely, he sees Connor waiting for him at his desk as he walks in, a cup in one hand.

The detective lights up as he spots Gavin, standing and walking over to him.

“Good morning!” Connor greets, smiling brightly.

“Uh... morning.”

Connor extends his hand, giving the cup to him. It’s warm to the touch.

“I thought you would like some coffee, so I took the liberty of making it for you.”

Gavin takes a sip out of the cup, startled for a moment at the taste.

“This... this is how _I_ make my coffee.”

Connor looks down at the floor, guilt crossing over his features.

“I... I scanned coffee cups you previously used for their contents, and made yours accordingly. I hope that wasn’t too intrusive.”

He takes another sip - wow, that really _is_ spot on.

“Don’t worry about it. Thanks. For the coffee.”

Connor smiles at him, clearly relieved.

“I should really be the one thanking you. What you did last night... I really appreciate it. I can’t begin to show you my gratitude.”

“You- you don’t have to fuckin’ make it up to me or anything. I did it because I wanted to. It’s my fault for getting punched.”

Connor quirks his head to the side, not dissimilar to a dog. His LED blinks yellow for a second. Gavin can’t help but think that it’s cute. Y’know, for an android.

“You are clearly quite adept at fighting. I caused you to get distracted.”

Gavin feels heat building in his cheeks, as much as he tries to prevent it. _Distracted by Connor._ Ain’t that becoming a common fucking occurrence.

“It’s really no big deal. Don’t worry about it.”

Connor pauses for a moment, staring at him in a way that certainly isn’t helping his nerves.

“You say that quite often. ‘It’s not a big deal.’ I want you to know that you don’t have to undervalue your actions.”

The android reaches out, hesitantly, and touches his arm.

“I appreciate what you’ve done. You’ve shown me that you’ve changed. I will not forget it.”

The intense way that Connor stares at him tells Gavin that he’s being completely sincere.

Connor then pulls away, giving him a curt nod.

“Good day, Gavin.”

For the second time in 24 hours, Connor leaves him speechless and dumbfounded. The memory of Connor’s touch feels like it’s burning a hole in Gavin’s sleeve.

He sits down at his desk with a sigh, chugging down his warm coffee before getting to work.

It isn’t until two hours later that anyone bothers him again.

 _Surprise surprise,_ it’s Connor.

The android reaches for something in his pocket, pulling it out and staring at it for a moment. Connor bites his lip, then looks up at him.

“I have realized that it may be helpful in us making plans if we exchange phone numbers.”

Connor hands him a ripped bit of paper, upon which a set of numbers is neatly scrawled in perfect CyberLife sans. He waits expectantly as Gavin reads it, looking almost _nervous._

After a moment, Gavin tells him, “Alright, I’ll text you. So we have each other’s numbers.”

“Ah, I see.”

The android gets out his phone immediately, looking between it and Gavin.

He can’t help but snort at that - the misunderstanding is as adorable as it is endearing.

Not that Connor is endearing. Or adorable. _Shit._

Pulling out his own phone, Gavin punches in the number and labels the contact as simply ‘Connor,’ figuring that nothing else is needed. He only knows one Connor, after all.

After a moment of consideration, he texts, _‘It’s Gavin.’_

Connor’s phone buzzes with the message, and the android quickly types for a moment before putting the phone away.

“Thank you. Hopefully now we can make plans concerning the place you acquired the succulents.”

Of _course_ Connor remembers that - he’s an android, after all. Should’ve expected that every dumb thing he said last night would stick in that mechanical brain.

Except... Gavin finds himself not actually regretting the offer he’d made to hang out. Connor had seemed like he’d _wanted_ to hang out again. 

“Um, yeah, totally. Just let me know when you’re free, and we’ll figure out something.”

Connor nods, heading swiftly back to his desk. Gavin doesn’t even realize that he’s still staring until Connor catches his eyes, and Gavin quickly looks down at his desk, cheeks burning.

A few moments later, he gets a text.

Connor: _‘I’m available this Saturday.’_

This Saturday. Alone with Connor again. Spending possibly the whole morning/afternoon hearing him site facts about succulents.

Gavin puts his head down on his desk with a groan. It’s absolutely embarrassing how excited he is for this.

If you had told him a month ago that he’d be ~~going out~~ hanging out (they’re _hanging out_ ) with an android, he wouldn’t have believed you.

Gavin: _‘Saturday would be perfect.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin you buffoon. Just kiss him already Jesus Christ.
> 
> He’s too deep in denial for that yet tho ;—;
> 
> EDIT: and Gavin takes his revenge. I got a nosebleed after posting this. Coincidence? I think not.


	4. The Appropriate Emoji Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s so much easier to text. Gavin finds he isn’t stumbling over his words quite so often.
> 
> And yet he still finds himself making stupid mistakes and grinning at his phone like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was GOING to be an actual chapter where things Happened but. I had to write gay texting. So I hope you like that!

Connor: What time would you prefer?

Gavin: I don’t know

Gavin: I’m not really a morning person, so there’s that

Connor: Could you define the parameters of ‘morning’ in this scenario?

Gavin: just

Gavin: 10:00 work okay?

Gavin: wiat do androids even sleep??

Connor: 10:00 AM, I assume? That would be fine. Also, androids go into a sort of ‘sleep mode,’ but I wouldn’t precisely compare it to the human version of sleep.

Gavin: Yeah 10 am

Gavin: so what’s it like? The sleep mode?

Connor: It is functionally beneficial for android’s sleep modes to work in specific ways. For example, we can be awoken easily, set internal alarms for specific times, and more. I won’t get into the details.

Gavin: you type like you talk

Gavin: not that that’s bad!!! Or anything

Gavin: it’s just funny

Connor: I’m not sure I fully understand?

Gavin: you’re just so. formal? I guess.

Gavin: Like, most people don’t type like they’re gonna write a letter or somethin

Connor: I see. Should I adjust my typing to be less off-putting?

Gavin: don’t u ever fuckin change

Gavin: uh

Gavin: I just mean that y’know. You’re You. fuck whoever judges you for that.

Gavin: You don’t gotta change shit.

Connor: I appreciate that. Thank you.

Gavin: np

Gavin: wait do you know slang

Connor: Yes, I am familiar, don’t worry.

Gavin: thank crhist otherwise I’d be correcting myself a lot haha

Connor: :D

Gavin: oh my god

Gavin: you use emojis???

Gavin: the wonders of technology. you amaze me more every day.

Connor: I’m going to assume that was sarcasm.

Gavin: whaaaaaat no way

Connor: You’re smiling at your phone. I can see you. We work across from each other.

Gavin: w

Gavin: how dare you use that against me

Gavin: how do you know I’m not smiling for a different reason??? HM???????

Connor: I apologize. Perhaps I made the wrong assumption.

Gavin: shit no wait

Gavin: don’t take that seriously

Gavin: I’m smiling because of you of course I am

Gavin: don’t let that go to your head tho

Connor: Too late. ;D

Gavin: why the hell did cyberlife make u like this

Connor: My social mannerisms were specifically designed to facilitate my integration.

Connor: Is it working?

Gavin: absolutwly not

Gavin: still cute tho

Gavin: that cyberlife would put in emojis and shit

Connor: •/////•

Gavin: is that supposed to be blushing

Connor: Yes! Is it an appropriate emoji response to your compliment?

Gavin: sure

Connor: Mission Successful :3c

Gavin: are you ever gonna stop using emojis.

Connor: Not now that I know that you enjoy them! :D

Gavin: u are too much

Connor: Your smile says otherwise ;)

Gavin: stop staring at me

Gavin: don’t be weird

Connor: I am not staring. I am simply gauging your reactions to texts so I may adjust my responses.

Connor: I am still getting used to not having face-to-face interaction. My social programs usually depend on tone, facial expression, and physical tells. So, as you can imagine, it’s a little jarring to not have those available. Think of it as practice :D

Gavin: oh, sorry, didn’t know. I got ya.

Gavin: glad to be your test dummy then :P

Connor: Hank never lets me practice on him. :( He doesn’t want to text me.

Gavin: damn millennials

Gavin: don’t want to text their android sons

Connor: I know!

Gavin: k I gotta go

Gavin: duty calls

Connor: Ah, not a multitasker I see?

Gavin: not my fault u take up all my attention you prick

Connor: :) Good luck with work.

 

Gavin: do androids know about memes

Gavin: this is important

Connor: Yes, I am familiar with the concept.

Gavin: fucc yea

Gavin: honey you got a storm comin

Connor: Was that a meme?

Gavin: pft

Gavin: yes, it was.

 

Connor: By the way, I looked up the corgi breed you mentioned! They are indeed adorable. Though, why humans would breed a dog with such short legs is puzzling.

Gavin: You think it’s cute, right

Connor: Yes.

Gavin: that’s why.

Connor: Ah.

Connor: I see.

 

Gavin: hnggggggg why do mornings have to be Like This

Connor: Would you like me to make you coffee again?

Gavin: u are a Saint yes thank uou

Gavin: I’ll be tjere in like half an hour

Connor: :D

Connor: Happy that I could help.

Gavin: how did I ever survive without you

Connor: I am unsure.

Connor: You are clearly not adept at getting yourself up in the morning.

Gavin: .... was that sarcasm

Connor: Yes! Did I do well?

Gavin: you did Perfect

 

Gavin: do you and hank carpool or somethin you always arrive at the same time

Gavin: not that I notice or anythingg

Connor: Actually, I am temporarily staying with him. I hope to save up enough for my own apartment! Until then, however, Hank has given me a place in his home.

Gavin: oof

Gavin: five months old and you’re still living with your dad huh

Connor: Five and a half.

 

Gavin: how’s the case going???? Give me all the juicy details

Gavin: office work is boooooring

Connor: I’m at a crime scene, Gavin.

Gavin: :,(

Gavin: why would u betray me like this

Connor: [two images sent]

Connor: There.

Gavin: o shit

Gavin: oh my god bless u

Connor: Fantastic, now Hank is displeased.

Gavin: he actually called you out?

Connor: No.

Connor: He is frowning at me and crossing his arms.

Connor: Or perhaps that’s because I licked the evidence again.

Gavin: W H A T

Connor: I am a walking forensics lab, remember?

Connor: Hank seems to find my analyzing method ‘disgusting.’

Gavin: you mean you fuckin lick things to analyze them??!!!!!!

Connor: Basically.

Gavin: Cyberlife you kinky motherfuckers

Connor: I’m not sure I understand?

Gavin: I am not having this talk with you

 

Gavin: you doin okay???

Connor: Since five minutes ago, when you last asked? Yes, I’m fine.

Gavin: LOOK I’m allowed to be fuckin worried ok

Gavin: you looked like a mess

Connor: It’s nothing more than some minor damages. My internal systems can easily repair the injured biocomponents.

Gavin: o shit that’s boss as hell

Gavin: wish I could do that

Gavin: so you’re really ok?

Connor: Yes, I’m fine. Your concern is appreciated.

Gavin: gotta check on my main robo boi

Connor: I’m your only ‘robo boi’

Gavin: so?

Gavin: ur still my main

Connor: How sweet.

Gavin: I know, I’m quite the charmer ;3

Gavin: so do I get to punch the perp???

Connor: Absolutely not. Why would you do that?

Gavin: show him he can’t fuck with you.

Connor: I don’t think he’ll be fucking with anyone for a long time.

Gavin: OH SHIT

Gavin: YOU SAID A CURSE

Connor: I have cursed before.

Gavin: Let! Connor! say! fuck!

Connor: Just because I don’t curse as often as you, doesn’t mean I don’t when the situation calls for it.

Gavin: I need to hear this with mine own ears

Connor: Never >:3c

Gavin: Bastard

Connor: D:

Gavin: why do you have to pull on my heartstrings like this

Connor: ;^;

Gavin: don’t do this to me

Connor: ;—;

Gavin: fine you’re not a bastard

Connor: Yayyyyyy!

 

Gavin: I can’t believe I got you with updog that’s the fuckin oldest joke

Gavin: that didn’t even work when I was a kid

Gavin: how has hank not tried that on you yet?!??

Connor: It never came up?

Gavin: missed opportunity.

Gavin: tell him who owned you if he tries :3

Connor: This will not help your already strained relationship with him at all.

Gavin: yea but it’ll be funny right

Connor: ...

Connor: It’s likely.

 

Gavin: See you tomorrow!!!!!! Excite

Connor: I, too, am excited. I can’t wait!

Connor: Remember, 10:00 AM.

Connor: You still have the address I gave you?

Gavin: yeah, and I wrote it in my phone just in case so

Gavin: we good

Gavin: don’t worry about it, I got this

Connor: I trust you :)

Gavin: horrible decision, really.

Connor: Sarcasm?

Gavin: you’re getting better at this

Connor: Thank you! I pride myself on adaptability.

Gavin: sweet dreams

Gavin: do androids dream of electric sheep???

Connor: Go to bed, Gavin.

Gavin: ‘Night ;)

Connor: Good night. Sleep well.

 

Gavin stares at the last message long after they’ve stopped talking, a fluttering feeling in his stomach.

He’s so nervous about tomorrow, it’s stupid. He has three different alarms set to make sure he wakes up at a reasonable time. There’s already an outfit waiting for him on the dresser, ready to be put on tomorrow.

So what if he overprepared?

It’s _not_ a crush. _Absolutely not._

Gavin’s a grown ass man who is _definitely_ not feeling suspiciously like a teenager agonizing about their first date.

Turning off his phone, Gavin puts it on the nightstand beside him, and he tries to go to sleep.

He absolutely does _not_ think about Connor as he drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest, I actually really enjoyed writing this. So I hope it was just as enjoyable to read :D


	5. Temperature Sensitivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Connor hang out in a gardening store. It’s a bit colder than Gavin was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got gayer than I was expecting. Not that I’m complaining...
> 
> Gavin continues to be a disaster.

The car slows to a stop in front of a nondescript looking one-story house. Gavin checks the address one last time, just to make sure, before getting out of the car.

It’s cold as he steps out of the car. Not as cold as it could be - the sun peeks out from behind clouds every once in a while, warming up Detroit for a few minutes before disappearing once again. It’s still pretty cold, though.

Steeling himself, Gavin walks up to the door, knocking quickly against it before putting his hand back into his pocket.

Connor must have been waiting, because the door opens a second later.

The most startling thing is the android’s attire: he’s wearing several layers, along with a beanie that halfway covers his LED.

“Good morning, Gavin!” Connor greets.

“Ah, morning. Ready to go?”

There’s movement inside the house. Gavin searches for the source, and sees Hank eyeing him suspiciously.

_Just great._

“Yes, I am ready.”

Connor steps out, waving to Hank, then closing the door.

The two quickly make their way to the car, Gavin already shivering from his short time outside.

Both of them climb in, doors shutting noisily in the quiet of late morning.

Gavin starts up the car, heater turning back on. After a few moments, the car warms up again.

Once the car isn’t absolutely freezing, he pulls out into the street.

Glancing over at the passenger side, Gavin can’t help but notice that Connor’s cheeks are tinted blue.

“Is... everything okay?”

Connor tilts his head slightly.

“Yes, I’m alright. Why do you ask?”

“Your, um... your cheeks. They look kinda blue.”

Connor looks thoughtful for a moment. Gavin wishes the beanie wasn’t completely blocking his view of Connor’s LED from this angle, because he’s sure it’s probably flickering yellow.

“Ah, I think I understand. I recently activated my optional temperature sensitivity, so my systems are attempting to compensate by pumping extra Thirium through my body.”

Gavin takes a second to process this, a smile widening on his face.

“You’re blushing. Because of the cold.”

“Basically.”

He can’t help but laugh at that - an android blushing. Who knew they even could?

“And you did this to yourself? On purpose?”

“That is correct.”

“Why? Feeling cold is awful.”

Connor purses his lips, hands fidgeting for a moment as he tries to come up with a response.

“Feeling cold is something I haven’t had the opportunity to experience before. I suppose I was... curious.”

Gavin shakes his head in fondness.

“Of course you’d be curious about the cold.”

Gavin focuses on the road as the conversation comes to a close. 

Even still, he keeps glancing over at Connor. The android is looking out the window, watching as the world passes by them through the glass.

Connor catches his eye, clearly having noticed his repeated glances.

Embarrassed, Gavin stares straight ahead, his cheeks reddening for a different reason than the cold. His heart beats a little faster than normal.

 _Fuck._ The day’s barely even started and he’s already doing stupid shit.

It only takes them another five minutes to get there.

Apparently not many people have decided to go to a gardening shop at 10 in the morning on a cold Saturday, which means that they get to park close to the store.

The inside isn’t nearly as cold as the outside, but certainly not as warm as Gavin had been blasting his own heating. He finds himself still cold.

Connor’s eyes widen in excitement as he looks around rapidly.

“Thank you for taking me here! It looks like they have a fantastic selection.”

Faster than he can say ‘android,’ Gavin is being dragged over to the planters.

“They have so many different types!” Connor begins pointing to various ones. _“Echeveria elegans, Crassula ovata, Sedum morganianum...”_

Gavin lets himself be taken from plant to plant as Connor inspects each one, eyes bright with delight. He finds himself smiling as well.

Connor is explaining lots of little details - Gavin can’t help but wonder if Connor’s scans actually get that specific - like how the Echeveria genus is part of the stonecrop family Crassulaceae. Most of it goes over Gavin’s head, but he listens closely all the same.

As they walk, his hand lightly brushes against the android’s by accident. His heart leaps into his throat, nerves jumping at the contact.

Connor’s speech stutters for a moment, before continuing like nothing had happened.

They reach the end of the succulent section. As they stop, Connor glances downwards at something for a split second, then up at Gavin.

After a moment, Connor frowns.

“You seem to still be cold.”

“Um, yeah, a little. It’s kinda cold, I guess.”

Connor reaches out his hands.

“Then perhaps I could help? By adjusting my temperature regulators, I can make my hands warmer than the rest of my body.”

Gavin takes his hands out of his pockets, his brain taking a half-second to catch up.

_Holding hands. Holding hands with Connor._

Connor is looking at him expectantly, hands still held out.

After a moment of hesitation, Gavin takes them.

They’re definitely warm - pleasantly so.

“Let me know if I should adjust the temperature,” Connor says. “I tried to make it optimal.”

“It’s fuckin’ _amazing._ That feels so much better.”

Connor offers him a bright smile, his cheeks bluer than before. 

Right, Thirium pump stuff. It’s probably taking a lot to make Connor’s hands this warm in the cold weather.

They stand there for a minute, just holding hands. The store is practically empty, especially so in their section, so Gavin lets himself relax into the warm touch.

It’s been five minutes when Gavin decides it’s probably been long enough, though he doesn’t really want it to end.

“We should, uh, probably get movin’ again. Don’t wanna just stand around here all day.”

Connor’s happy expression falters just slightly, and the android nods.

“Yes, of course.”

Slowly, they let go of each other’s hands, like neither really wants to.

Gavin’s hands feel empty and cold as they fall back to his sides.

Connor bites his lip, looking at the ground. With a deep breath, he turns his head back up to Gavin.

“I could hold one of your hands while we walk? It won’t be the same, but at least I can still help keep you warm.”

There’s a ‘yes’ already at the tip of Gavin’s tongue, but he holds back. Gives it a bit of pretend thought.

“Alright, that works.”

Gavin moves to stand beside Connor, holding his hand out. Warm fingers intertwine with his own.

It takes him a moment to find his voice again.

“So, are there any succulents you want? I’ll buy ‘em for you.”

Connor’s eyebrows raise in surprise.

“I couldn’t ask that of you. I’m perfectly capable of purchasing them myself.”

“Yeah, I know you’re _capable,_ but I want to buy them for you. Help you get your gardening hobby off the ground, since I’m the one who got you interested in the first place.”

Looking over the succulents, Connor sighs. “How about a compromise: you can buy me _one.”_

“Two.”

Connor laughs, shoulders shaking slightly as he does, and Gavin is absolutely entranced.

“Alright, Gavin, you win. You can buy me two. But that’s it.”

“Deal.”

They go back over the succulents, Connor narrowing the list further and further until he has four picked out.

Two are quite small plants, with the others being slightly larger - though still not particularly big.

As Connor goes to pick them up, he realizes that his hand is still in Gavin’s grasp.

He stares down at their clasped hands, fingers woven together.

“It’s fine,” Gavin says, giving him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about me.”

Connor still hesitates, before finally letting go. Gavin feels the absence even more starkly now.

The android turns to the planters, gathering together his favorites. Gavin takes the largest one, allowing Connor to scoop up the rest.

He can’t help but notice how the android’s cheeks are still blue.

Checkout is quick, and they carefully put the pots on the floor of the car’s backseat.

They pull out from the store, car only just beginning to heat up.

Gavin glances at Connor’s hand, heart squeezing with the memory of how good it had felt clasped in his.

“...Is your hand cold again?” Connor asks, slightly quieter than his normal volume.

Without another word, Gavin holds out his hand. Warm fingers wrap easily around his.

It feels right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor you sly dog.
> 
> I really hope you all liked this!!! I’m enjoying writing this story so much thus far, and I’m always happy to hear that everyone else is enjoying it with me :D


	6. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe can’t let Gavin have just _one_ good morning.
> 
> Or so he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is so deep in denial my dudes. Don’t worry he’s gonna realize he’s got a big fuckin crush soon enough. But it is not this day.

For once in his life, Gavin isn’t basically dragging himself out of his car in the morning to get to work. He actually feels _awake,_ which is a strange phenomenon.

Maybe it’s just that his brain finally decided to let him be a morning person.

Or that he had been texting Connor all morning, smiling at his phone like a dumbass as he got ready.

It’s probably the latter, as much as Gavin hates to admit it.

But of course, the universe couldn’t just let him have a good morning, because he can see Hank making his way over, disgruntled and tired look clear even at this distance. Whatever he wants, it probably isn’t good.

With a sigh, Gavin closes the car door, walking up to meet Hank halfway.

Figuring he’ll probably just fuck things up if he opens his mouth, he waits for the other man to speak first.

Hank stares at him for a long moment, eyes narrowed, before talking.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Connor lately.”

Oh god, of course that’s what this is about. He should have known they’d be having this conversation sooner or later.

“Um.... yeah. You got a fuckin’ problem?”

And there’s him, fucking up the conversation. Congrats, Gavin.

“Yeah, I got a problem. I don’t know what the fuck you’re up to, but leave Connor alone, okay? He’s havin’ a tough enough time as it is.”

“It’s-“ Gavin struggles to explain, to tell Hank that it’s different this time. “It’s not like that. I’m not like that. Anymore.”

Hank’s expression makes it clear that he doesn’t really believe that. Which, yeah, understandable. Gavin doesn’t exactly have the best track record for being a good person.

“Oh, really? You’ve clearly been plannin’ something for weeks - you haven’t been nearly as much of a complete asshole recently.”

“It’s not like that! I know I was a fucking ass before, but- but it’s different now.”

Hank crosses his arms.

“I ain’t buying it. What makes a man just change like that, huh?”

Gavin’s hands clench into fists in his pockets, and he looks down at the ground. How the hell is he supposed to explain this?

“I- it’s just... look, you saw the news. Everyone did. _I_ did. I know that I was fucking awful, but-“

Gavin bites his lip, grasping at words. He’s never been particularly good at getting across his feelings.

“Seeing those androids? Seeing them be people, just trying to get by? It was... it was like I was actually seeing them, for the first time. Like I was seeing _Connor_ for the first time.”

He sees Hank’s expression turn to something like sympathy, his arms relax slightly, and he thinks the man might almost understand.

“After that I knew- I knew I had to do something. I felt fucking awful. When they told everyone he’d be coming back, ‘first android in the DPD,’ I... I planned. For weeks. Because I know I’m absolute shit at apologies. And I wanted to get this one right.”

Hank snorts at that, clearly not nearly as suspicious of him as before. Gavin counts that as a miracle.

“I got so caught up in it, so worried I was gonna fuck something up when he came, I kind of.... forgot to be an asshole for a while, I guess.”

It’s a bit of an oversimplification, but it’s the best way he can put it, really.

More like ‘he’d been so worried about what Connor might think of him, he forgot to be worried about what everyone else thought of him, forgot to put up the walls that he’d carefully maintained thus far,’ but Hank didn’t need to hear all of that. Not like he’d be able to say it very well anyways.

“And afterwards, I didn’t really _want_ to be an asshole anymore. It feels nice, hanging out with Connor, being his friend, just being a normal fucking _person.”_

There’s a pause, Hank scrutinizing him, before he nods in what seems to be approval.

“Yeah, okay. I get it.”

Gavin sighs in relief, glad to have Hank actually believe him, just this once.

Then Hank takes a step forward, almost threateningly, and Gavin wonders if maybe he seriously fucked up in reading Hank’s reaction.

“You break his heart, I break you.”

With that, Hank turns and leaves, chuckling to himself.

Gavin almost can’t believe that happened.

Retroactively, he thinks that it’s more the kind of thing a dad says to their kid’s new boyfriend.

Heart beating a little faster, he looks to the direction Hank walked off in.

_Did Hank think...?_

No, couldn’t be. He probably just thought it’d be funny to fuck with Gavin.

With that reassurance to himself, Gavin walks into the precinct.

Connor waves to him as he enters, standing up to walk with him to the break room, as is Gavin’s routine in the morning.

Just because he’s not half-asleep this morning, doesn’t mean he’s gonna skip out on coffee.

“Good morning, Gavin!”

“Morning. ‘Sup?”

Connor’s LED is flickering yellow, and he looks away for a moment.

“I noticed that Hank returned to his desk after being outside for approximately seven minutes, soon after which you also entered the station.”

“..mhm.”

“I… I wanted to ask if he was bothering you at all. I know he can be a bit, well, you know. So. I wanted to see if everything was alright.”

It’s sort of adorable, Connor’s clear concern for him.

“Everything’s fine, Con. Hank just wanted to make sure I was on the up and up, like any good dad.”

Connor rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. If Gavin didn’t know better, he’d say that Connor’s cheeks were a little blue, but he figures it’s just the lighting or something.

“I’m glad to hear that. You know you can tell me if he’s antagonizing you.”

Gavin thinks back to the last thing Hank said, about breaking Connor’s heart.

He figures it’s probably not important.

“Yeah, yeah, I think I can handle the old man just fine.”

Connor’s hand lightly bumps against his own, and Gavin’s own heart sings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Hank had to do it to him. I just absolutely needed to have Hank do this at some point and this seemed like the best time. 
> 
> Originally there was barely any gay in this chapter and that was unacceptable. So I remedied that for y’all. ;)


	7. Crime of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin goof off at a crime scene while investigating. One of them has a startling revelation, for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooh boy oh boy. >:3c

It’s around 9:40 at night when Gavin arrives at the crime scene.

There are officers outside the apartment building, seemingly trying to placate passersby who have stopped to investigate.

It’s lightly raining, but the worst of it had died down on his way here.

The apartment he’s looking for in the building is on the second floor, and Gavin quickly climbs the steps up. It’s pretty obvious which apartment it is by the caution holo-tape and people buzzing around it.

To Gavin’s surprise and delight, Connor is standing outside, listening to an officer with clear interest. His hair is slightly damp from the rain.

The two head inside before Gavin can get his brain to function enough to move. He hurries a little to catch up, nearly running into Connor at the entrance in his haste.

“Shit, sorry-“

Connor immediately recognizes him, and offers him a smile.

“It’s quite alright.”

“Um, hey. Fancy seein’ you here, Connor. Where’d Hank run off to?”

“Hello, Detective Reed. Hank was already asleep when I received the report, so I came alone.”

Gavin raises his eyebrow.

“‘Detective Reed?’ You never call me that anymore.”

Connor turns and walks further inside. Gavin follows behind him, inspecting the apartment as they go.

“We’re at a crime scene. I simply thought formalities were in place.”

“And, what, you want me to call you ‘Detective Anderson?’”

“Call me whatever you want, Detective,” Connor says with a smile.

Gavin laughs. “Really? Anything I want?”

Connor pauses to look at him, an unfamiliar look glinting in his eye.

“I’m sure whatever you come up with would be suitable.”

_Is that a challenge?_

“Not buyin’ it. I’m sure there’s something that would get your plastic feathers ruffled.”

Connor’s smile turns to a smirk.

“I doubt it your nicknames could get any sort of reaction from me. You lack the finesse.”

_Challenge accepted._

The two continue walking, Connor pausing at different places to analyze things he finds suspect. Gavin bides his time, mind turning.

_Start out slow. Work your way up._

“So, you’re alright if I call you Anderson, then?”

“That’s acceptable,” Connor says, moving into the next room. 

The victim lies on the couch, blue blood trailing across the carpet. Pale plastic shows through at the area of impact - the stomach.

“Her Thirium pump regulator was severely damaged, causing complete shutdown. She was moved afterwards, assumedly by the murderer.”

Connor presses his fingers into the blue blood covering her midsection. He licks some of the blood off of them, LED flickering yellow.

Gavin looks away, realizing that he’d been staring. His eyes instead follow the trail of blood on the carpet, leading up a large spot nearer to the small dining room adjacent.

“What about ‘Deviant?’” Gavin asks.

“That works as well.”

Connor is still kneeling beside the android, and when Gavin allows himself to look again, he sees the skin of Connor’s hand disappearing as the android presses his hand into the victim’s arm.

It’s a little weird to see, admittedly. Gavin knows that Connor is plastic underneath the synthetic skin, had pointed it out himself several times months ago, but... 

Actually _seeing it_ is different. Not exactly in a bad way. It’s just- _different._

“Reactivation is impossible without replacing the necessary biocomponents,” Connor says, startling him out of his thoughts. “We won’t be getting anything from her.”

Gavin hums in confirmation, walking over to the dining room.

“Alright, what about dipshit?”

“A little crude, but I don’t have a problem with it.”

Gavin stops beside the pool of blood, half-broken chair lying beside it.

“It seems that this is the murder weapon,” Connor tells him, gesturing to said chair.

“Not bad, asshat.”

Still no reaction. Connor stares at the pool for a long moment, LED turning yellow, before moving on.

Clearly swearing wasn’t going to help him. The android must’ve spent too much time around Hank for that.

“Plastic prick?”

“Overused, but accurate.”

Connor continues to search the house, leaving Gavin to process that. His cheeks turn red as he realizes exactly what Connor was implying.

He quickly goes after Connor, slowing as he comes up next to him.

“You sly motherfucker. Didn’t know you had it in you to make innuendos.”

Connor rolls his eyes. “I am the most advanced prototype CuberLife has ever made. I may be a little lacking in social areas, but I can certainly puzzle together human biology with little effort.”

“Ouch. Pretty scathing, _hot stuff.”_

Connor looks for a moment like he might smile, but he gets back to work before that happens.

Well, Gavin’s certainly on the right track, then.

“What about... ‘babe?’”

Connor opens his mouth to respond but nothing comes out. Gavin watches as his cheeks blush blue. For a second, he nearly doesn’t believe what he’s seeing.

A laugh bubbles out of Gavin, suddenly and unexpectedly.

“Oh my god, you like pet names!”

“I-it- no, I _don’t!_ This is clearly some kind of- of malfunction-“

“Don’t you lie! I know what I saw... _Sweetheart.”_

Connor’s blush deepens.

“I can’t believe this. You are too adorable.”

“...Okay. You win.”

Connor’s LED flickers yellow for a moment, perfect teeth biting into his bottom lip.

Unbidden, Gavin imagines leaning just slightly up and kissing those lips.

Gavin’s heart stutters in his chest. _Why the fuck did he think that?_

With a startling realization, his whole world comes crumbling down around him.

He has a fucking crush on Connor.

Said android looks at him, LED now continuously blinking yellow. He looks as if he’s about to say something.

Gavin panics, and does the only thing he can think of. He runs.

“Wha- Gavin, wait!” Connor calls after him.

He knows that Connor could easily chase after him, but doesn’t. He’s not sure whether or not to be happy about that.

It isn’t until he’s in his car, sticking his keys hurriedly into the ignition and getting the hell out of there, that he finally allows himself to think again.

He has a crush on Connor.

He has a _fucking crush_ on _Connor._ Probably has for a fucking while.

 _Christ,_ he’s an idiot.

And now he’s just run away from Connor, for seemingly no reason. Fucking _perfect._

When Gavin gets home, he collapses into his bed face first.

Soon after, he feels his cat jump up as well, meowing loudly at him.

He looks up at Ollie with a sigh, pillowing his head on his arms.

“I know, I know, I’m a goddamn idiot.”

His cat meows loudly at him again, probably wanting pets or something.

He holds his hand out, and Ollie bumps his head against it.

“What the hell am I going to do?” he asks no one.

Ollie stares at him like he’s stupid, which, yes, he deserves.

Clearly, the universe isn’t going to answer him, and Gavin sure as shit doesn’t know.

But he does know that his heart beats faster when Connor laughs, and his life is a little brighter when Connor smiles. And, god, he’s _really_ a dumbass, isn’t he?

It’s already getting late. He can deal with this shit tomorrow.

Wait. Tomorrow.

He’s going to have to face Connor again, this time with his new found knowledge of why his heart goes crazy when he’s around the android.

This is not going to go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT FINALLY HAPPENED. And it only took about 8,677 words. It’s a fuckin miracle.
> 
> Soooo my b-day’s coming up in a few days, and I was considering writing some kind of DBH birthday fic??? Tbh I’d love to write either Connor or Alice having their first b-day, but I’m not entirely sure,,, let me know what y’all would be interested in!!!


	8. Better This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets some advice (even though he didn’t fuckin’ ask for it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAVIN. YOU DUMBASS. Ghhhhhhhh I’m annoyed at my own gay ass for this. But like. We all knew that he was gonna do this.

His first morning alarm went off five minutes ago. There’s some light coming through his curtains, brightening his room slightly.

Gavin lays in bed, staring up at the ceiling, considering his options.

He could avoid Connor all day, but in truth, he really doesn’t  _want_ to.

Skipping work is out of the question - then Connor would think there was something actually wrong. Or worse, figure out exactly what it’s taken himself weeks to puzzle through.

Last option: lie through his teeth and hope everything goes perfectly.

Well, there is one other option, but Gavin can barely even consider it.

He can’t tell Connor about this. _Absolutely fuckin not._

Because if he tells Connor, that’s it. At best, they awkwardly stumble through their friendship for the foreseeable future. At worst, Connor cuts him off completely.

Gavin doesn’t want that - he’d do _anything_ not to have that. Even if that ‘anything’ is bottling up his feelings again, desperately trying to keep this hidden.

Maybe the crush will just go away.

Something about the situation screams that it’s not that easy. When has Gavin’s life ever been easy, though?

With a groan, Gavin gets up, readying himself for work.

He can’t stop worrying about what’s gonna happen.

He decides on the drive there what his lie is going to be- stove left on at his house. Connor will probably attribute it to human forgetfulness and then they can go back to what they had before.

Gavin can deal with that. He tells himself that he can, and hopes that it’s true.

As he enters, he notices Connor leaning beside his desk, flipping a coin in the air. The android’s hair is tousled slightly, though Gavin isn’t sure why.

He forces his feet back into motion, tries to push back his imagination as it runs wild with Gavin running his hands through that hair as he pushes his lips against Connor’s.

It’s not gonna fuckin happen. 

Connor quickly notices him, as always, catching his coin mid-air and placing it back into his pocket.

“Good morning,” Connor greets, though it’s not as peppy as usual.

“Morning, Con.”

Gavin comes to a stop a few feet away, and Connor pauses for a moment in hesitation.

“We should talk about last night.”

Despite his preparations, Gavin can’t help but feel nervous. He absolutely can’t fuck this up.

“Con, look, I’m super fuckin sorry about bailing on you last night. It’s just, I realized I’d left my goddamn stove on, and I kinda... panicked. I’m sorry.”

Connor scrutinizes him, clearly suspicious about his answer.

“Your heart rate has increased, and your face is flush.”

That certainly doesn’t help matters. Despite his best efforts, Gavin’s heart only pounds faster.

“I- just not feelin too well this morning, y’know?”

“So... last night wasn’t because of anything I did?”

“What?” _God,_ the last thing he’d wanted was Connor blaming himself for this. “Of course not. I’m just a dumbass, is all.”

Connor nods once. He doesn’t look any happier than he did before.

Someone calls for Connor, startling them both.

It’s Officer Wilson, who smiles brightly as he walks up to them.

“Suspect’s in room one. She’s all yours.”

Connor nods stiffly, standing up straighter.

“I’ll be there in a moment.”

He looks to Gavin expectantly.

“Would you... like to come with?”

“Of course I’m comin’, dipshit.”

Finally, Connor offers him a small smile.

Gavin goes with him to the interrogation room, feeling his nerves slowly leak away.

Pressing his hand against the pad outside, the door to the observation room quickly opens for him. 

Connor enters the opposite room a moment later. Gavin plops down in one of the chairs, watching as Connor sits down across from a fairly young woman.

“Hello, Ms. Abigail Ward-“

“What’s going on? Why am I here?” the woman asks, clearly distressed.

“I’m simply here to ask you a few questions, Ms. Ward. Do you know Bonnie Simpson?”

Abigail seems confused, but says, “yeah, I know Bonnie. Why? Did something happen with her?”

Connor’s expression turns to one of sympathy.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Ward, but I’m afraid she was murdered last night.”

There’s a full second where Gavin can see her expression slowly turn to shock as she processes this.

“B-Bonnie’s... dead?”

“That’s why you’re here. I was hoping you might be able to tell us more about who might have wanted to hurt her.”

Abigail shakes her head, clearly still in shock.

“No, she can’t... she can’t be dead. I- she can’t.”

“I’m truly sorry, Ms. Ward.”

Abigail presses her palms into her eyes, a slight gasp escaping her.

“I’ll- yeah, I’ll tell you anything you want.”

Connor folds his hands, leaning ever so slightly closer.

“You and Bonnie were friends, correct?”

Gavin tunes the rest of the interrogation out, thinking to himself as he stares at Connor.

It’s probably a little creepy, to just stare at Connor through the one-way glass, but it’s not like anybody will find out.

Like this, he can watch as Connor’s LED flashes its cool blue, lips moving around words that Gavin isn’t really paying attention to.

He can imagine pressing Connor against a wall, the android’s LED flashing yellow as Gavin kisses him. Connor gasps quietly as Gavin leans down to suck at Connor’s throat-

Gavin startles a little as the door opens unexpectedly.

Hank comes through the door, stopping beside Gavin to watch the opposite room. 

“So this is where you two ran off to, eh?”

Gavin isn’t sure exactly how to respond to that - isn’t sure why Hank is even _here._

For a long moment, nothing is said between them.

Hank lets out a soft sigh, crossing his arms.

“Look, Reed. I think we both know what’s goin’ on.”

Gavin’s heart feels like it’s stopped.

“W- I don’t know-“

“Don’t fuckin’ play stupid with me. I’m a cop too, y’know. I can tell when someone’s spoutin’ _bullshit.”_

“...Fine. The fuck do you want?”

Hank rolls his eyes.

“I want what’s best for Connor. And as much as I may not like it, Connor _likes_ you. You make him happy.”

Gavin’s heart flutters happily at the thought. _He makes Connor happy._

“You have to tell him at some point. So just fuckin’ do it.”

He mulls over this, looking at Connor once again. When he thinks about saying something about his stupid crush to the android, his stomach does flip-flops. 

“Just... think about it, okay?” Hank says.

With that, the lieutenant leaves, and Gavin is left alone with his thoughts.

Maybe... maybe he _should_ say something.

It might be better to just get it off his chest, for his and Connor’s sakes.

But then Connor stands, leaving the interrogation room. A moment later, the observation room opens, and Connor sits down in a chair beside him.

“I am unsure of how well that really went.”

“You did fine,” Gavin says. “Don’t worry about it.”

Connor smiles genuinely, and Gavin absolutely loves the sight.

“Thank you. I... I appreciate that.”

_Tell him,_ his mind screams.

Except, looking at Connor now, his throat clamps up. He can’t say a goddamned thing.

Connor stands, holding out his hand to help Gavin on. He lingers for slightly longer, before letting go, turning and leaving the room.

Gavin can’t tell him. He’ll just fuck everything up.

It’s... it’s better this way. _Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WRONG. WRONG GAVIN! You love each other just fuckinnng say ittttt,,,,,,,
> 
> Also, Gavin ur at work stop fuckin fantasizing my dude


	9. is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fowler has some surprising news for Connor and Gavin. Connor has something even more surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, it was hard to write this first part because I kept giggling at it. I swear I don’t usually have this kind of immature humor. But the wording got me.
> 
> It’s very Gavin though.

_Just ignore the crush,_ he’d told himself. _I mean, how hard can it be?_

Very hard, as it turns out. Especially if the one you’re crushing on is as excitable and adorable as Connor.

Before, he could at least cover up his feelings with cluelessness and deep denial. 

Now, it’s like the only thing on his fucking mind is that damn android.

He sees Connor in the break room, smiling to him as he hands Gavin a coffee, and he thinks of pressing his lips softly to Connor’s.

Connor sits on Gavin’s desk, talking animatedly about how well his succulents are doing, and Gavin imagines pressing Connor against that same desk, thigh between Connor’s legs as the android moans.

They go out for drinks again one evening, and Gavin thinks of pulling the android into the alley beside the bar, biting softly Connor’s neck as the android struggles to keep quiet.

Even when he’s not around Connor, it’s like his mind keeps drifting back to him. In the morning, at lunch, as he’s trying to get to sleep, his imagination is running wild with Connor, Connor, Connor-

It’s annoying as fuck. And Connor might be a bit oblivious to all this, but it’s not like he’s never going to find out.

Clearly, something is gonna give.

Maybe Gavin will first, finally kissing Connor with reckless abandon.

Or Connor, eyes turning to pity and disappointment as he realizes how pathetic Gavin really is.

Quite suddenly, he’s startled out of his turbulent thoughts.

“Connor! Reed! My office,” Fowler shouts.

_This can’t be good._

He glances at Connor, who meets his eyes for a moment with a half-shrug.

Gavin stands, walking up to Fowler’s office. Connor holds the door open for him, politely closing it behind them both.

“Alright, this is what’s happening,” Fowler starts, right to business. “I’ve got Hank on a case right now, something I need him to work solo on. This means that, for the foreseeable future, you two will be partners on your homicide investigations.”

_Partners?_

Gavin’s heart leaps in excitement, though it’s quelled by nervousness.

More time with Connor also means more chances to fuck things up.

Once again, they catch each other’s eyes, but only for a moment.

“I know it’s not the best situation, but you two will have to make it work.”

Gavin nods numbly. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Connor do the same.

“Good. Now get the fuck out of my office.”

Connor is the first to leave, being closer to the door, making sure to politely hold the door open.

“Actually, Reed,” Fowler calls. “Come back in. I got one more thing I need to discuss with you.”

_Fucking hell._

Connor looks at him with slight concern, but closes the door, walking back to his desk.

Gavin slowly turns back to Fowler.

“What?”

“I don’t know what it is that’s going on between you and Connor, but sort that shit out.”

“W- what-“

“Do I make myself clear?”

Cheeks heating slightly in embarrassment, Gavin does a mock salute.

“Loud and fuckin’ clear, yeah.”

“Good.”

When Gavin walks out, he lets out a shaky sigh. He’s obviously royally fucking up if goddamn _Fowler_ notices that something is up.

“Did everything go alright?” Connor asks.

“Huh? Yeah, it was fine. Just Fowler being pissed at everything I do, as usual.”

Connor gives him an amused smile.

Gavin is just about to continue on to his desk, when Connor calls his attention back.

“I have found something interesting out about succulents.”

He can’t help but shake his head fondly, gesturing for Connor to continue.

“It seems that many plant owners take to naming their plants, as one might name a pet. The names are usually quite poetic words, unlike human or pet names.”

“...And did you decide to name yours?”

Maybe Connor will finally stop referring to them with their full scientific names. He’s got the damn things _memorized_ at this point.

“Indeed I have. I gave it much thought, in order to come up with the perfect names.”

Of course he did. That’s Connor for you.

“Alright, let’s hear ‘em.”

“ _Pachyphytum oviferum_ has been named ‘Aurora.’ _Sedum morganianum_ and _graptopetalum paraguayense_ are ‘Perfervid’ and ‘Poesy’ respectively.”

Gavin can’t help but smile to himself as Connor begins listing them, because he should have known that Connor would choose such eloquent names. Only the best for his plants.

“ _Fenestraria aurantiaca’s_ name is ‘Zephyr,’ and…”

Connor pauses for a second, but it’s faster than Gavin can even react.

“ _Sedum spathulifolium_ is ‘Love.’”

Gavin’s voice sticks in his throat as he processes this.

It can’t mean anything, even though the small romantic part of Gavin is screaming at him to just kiss Connor right now.

It can’t mean anything, because Connor is Connor: perfect, amazing, lights up any room he enters - and Gavin is Gavin: a walking disaster.

“Those are some fancy-ass names, Con. Should have expected as much from you, though.”

It’s probably just his imagination when he sees Connor deflate slightly.

“...I’m glad you approve of them. I’ll be getting back to work, now.”

Gavin nods, hesitating for a moment before walking back to his desk.

Connor’s words repeat in his head all day, even as he’s laying on the couch in his apartment hours later, attempting to drown out his emotions with mind-numbing TV shows.

_Sedum spathulifolium is Love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin..... GAVIN. Connor has been giving you so many damn hints and they’re just going over your head. Wth.
> 
> Also wow..... what a coincidence that Hank is working a specifically _solo_ case...... and Gavin and Connor just happened to get partnered up.......... so weird........


	10. What are Friends For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin’s friends meddle too much. Also, there’s a dog mug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a break from writing for my birthday. We’re now back to our regularly scheduled programming.
> 
> Everybody in the comments inspired me to write this chapter. Because I’ve been looking for an excuse to get Chris and Tina involved. So, thank you!

Gavin sets the mug on Connor’s desk without much fanfare. He figures it’s better not to make a big deal of this, or else he’ll work himself up. It’s really not that big of a deal.

Connor’s LED shifts to yellow as he looks up at Gavin, then down at the mug.

Carefully, he inspects it, lips slowly turning upwards into a smile.

“I, uh, saw it and thought of you. Since I know you like dogs. So.” He gestures to the mug.

On the side of it is a picture of a Shiba Inu, and printed with it are the words ‘Pawsitively Exhausted!’ How could he not think of Connor while looking at it?

“I know you don’t- don’t drink coffee or anything but I figured you’d like it. As a trinket.”

Connor sets the mug down, giving his full attention to Gavin.

His LED is flickering a pleasant blue. Gavin thinks it’s probably a good thing, but he’s no android expert.

“I appreciate it very much, Gavin. Though, it seems as though you have gotten me multiple presents at this point in our friendship, and I have yet to get you anything.”

Gavin can’t help the way his face heats up - okay, yeah, maybe this many presents in a month is a lot.

He’s a dumbass with a big crush, it happens.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not lookin’ for compensation or anything. I’m doing it because I like you.”

Connor’s grin widens, and, _wow,_ he really did just say that huh?

“I like you too, Gavin. Mark my words, however, I will find something to give you.”

Gavin chuckles. How can Connor make exchanging gifts sound like a threat? Well, almost, if not for the sweet way in which he says it, paired with that adorable smile.

“Just, don’t feel pressured or anything, y’know?”

“I assure you, I feel nothing of the sort,” Connor says. “And thank you once again for the mug. It is adorable.”

_Like you,_ Gavin doesn’t say.

He nods stiffly, words half caught in his dumb fucking throat. He heads to the break room, planning to grab a cup of coffee and actually get to work.

Chris and Tina are staring at him from one of the tables as he comes in.

“The fuck do you want?” Gavin says, but it’s said casually as he starts the coffee maker.

“Well...” Chris begins behind him, seeming a little hesitant.

“We couldn’t help but see you making those lovey-dovey eyes at Connor,” Tina says. “Like usual.”

Gavin groans, spinning around.

“I am _not.”_

It sounds like a lie even to his own ears. Chris rolls his eyes. “C’mon, when are you gonna tell him?”

“Never! Because there’s nothing to tell!”

Gavin grabs his finished coffee, making his way over to the two prying assholes he calls friends.

“It’s so obvious. Connor’s got to have noticed by now,” says Tina.

Gavin pauses, heart rate going up slightly with his nervousness.

“...you think so?”

“Duh. The rest of the office knows, how could Connor not?”

With a groan, Gavin smacks his head against the table.

“Everyone knows?”

Chris pats him on the back, adding, “You don’t exactly hide it well. It’s pretty obvious that you’re head over heels for him.”

Gavin lifts his head back off the table, rubbing at his forehead.

“What do I do?”

“Well, if you want my advice,” Tina says, “I’d wait for the perfect moment to tell him. I mean, plan things out, have a nice romantic dinner, then bam, you tell him.”

Chris shakes his head.

“No way. If you wanna do this, you gotta wait for him to take the initiative. Give him hints, let him know you’re interested, and he’ll make the first move.”

“You two are absolutely no help at all,” Gavin mumbles, sipping at his coffee.

Chris and Tina share a look. Gavin isn’t sure what it means, but he doesn’t trust it.

“You’ve gotta do something,” Chris advises. “You can’t just mope around like this, pushing down your feelings.”

Gavin nods - he’s not completely sure whether he’s actually going to follow through with that particular piece of advice, but it’s better than anything else they’ve said.

“Connor’s your friend,” Tina says. “If your friendship is good, it can weather a little embarrassment.”

That’s actually pretty true, now that Gavin thinks of it.

“Thanks, Tina.”

“You know that we have your back,” Chris says with a smile.

“Alright. I’ll do… something. Eventually. I just need time to figure this shit out.”

“Take all the time you need.”

Tina elbows Chris in the side, clearly annoyed about something.

Gavin rolls his eyes, picking up his coffee.

“I gotta get to work. Hope you had fun poking your noses into my business.”

“We always do,” Tina says.

Gavin sits down at his desk with a small sigh. He loves his friends, he really does, but they have a tendency to meddle with his life.

Though, considering how incompetent he’s learned he can be, his life could probably use a little meddling.

Doesn’t mean he can’t be annoyed about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats, Gavin, you’re a little bit less of a dumbass this chapter!! Still uselessly gay though.


	11. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has a surprise for Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the real gay misunderstandings were the friends we made along the way.

It’s obvious that Connor has something to tell Gavin by the excited look on his face as they meet in front of the DPD that morning.

“Good morning, Gavin,” Connor says, practically bubbling over with giddiness.

“Morning, Con,” Gavin says. “Y’know you didn’t have to come out to meet me. It’s pretty cold this morning.”

Indeed, Connor’s cheeks are tinged blue, even with multiple layers of clothing.

“I know. But I couldn’t wait.”

Gavin laughs, gesturing to Connor.

“I can fuckin tell. You’re about to burst something in that machinery of yours with excitement.”

Connor rolls his eyes with fondness, smile holding strong.

“Well, go ahead. Unless it’s gonna take long, because I’d rather not wait in this cold.”

“It won’t take long,” Connor assures him. “Promise.”

Gavin waits as the android rummages around in his pockets, before seemingly finding what he’s looking for.

The object is partially hidden by Connor’s hand as he takes it out. Gavin realizes that it’s probably the gift that Connor had threatened to get him. ‘Threatened’ is really the only way he could describe that exchange.

Connor holds the object facing upwards, and Gavin’s heart stops.

_It’s a fucking ring box._

He isn’t sure what the fuck Connor is about to do, but he’s sure as hell panicking. Because what else do you get a ring box for? 

It’s probably just some kind of misunderstanding. But what if it isn’t? What if Connor is actually thinking about fucking _proposing?_

It’s like everything is in slow motion. Connor’s other hand reaches up for the box, slowly lifting the hinged lid.

There’s a long pause.

Gavin laughs, almost hysterically, because he can’t fucking help himself at this point.

It’s a goddamned _mood ring._ A mood ring, in a ring box.

Connor looks confused, maybe even a little hurt, and Gavin immediately feels fucking awful. Though it’s kinda Connor’s fault for scaring the absolute shit out of him.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just- you put a _mood ring_ in a _ring box?”_

Connor tilts his head to the side in a familiar way.

“Is that not how you present a ring?”

God, Connor really has a lot to learn. Gavin decides to just let the topic go, because he doesn’t really want to deal with that conversation after completely panicking.

“It’s fine, just- it’s very you. So, is this for me?”

Connor nods, holding out the ring. With a ridiculously wide smile, Gavin takes it from him.

He doesn’t mention the fact that gifting mood rings is for six year olds. Besides, Connor’s only five months old anyways.

 _Five and a half,_ reminds a voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Connor.

Seemingly picking up on his hesitation, Connor’s smile drops the slightest bit.

“...If you don’t want it-“

“Shut up. I’m wearing it forever.”

Gavin shoves the mood ring onto his right ring finger. It’s perfectly sized, because of course Connor probably analyzed his ring size or whatever.

Connor’s smile is bright again, looking at the mood ring on Gavin’s finger, and it fills his chest with warmth.

“Any reason in particular that you decided on a mood ring?”

“Well, I figured, since I basically have one-“ Connor taps the LED in the side of his head. “-you should have one as well. To keep things even.”

That’s... pretty fuckin adorable, Gavin has to admit.

“I realize that mood rings don’t actually show the wearer’s emotions accurately, but I do understand that it’s a cultural thing for humans.”

“You’re goddamned right.”

Gavin’s actually getting a little bit of nostalgia over looking at the ring. These things were the shit when he was a kid.

He’d only ever gotten one once, and promptly lost it, but he’d always admired them. Until he grew up, that is.

The android’s face is open and honest, searching for approval as he says, “I... hope that the gift is satisfactory.”

“Of course it is. I absolutely love it.”

Connor is clearly happy about this.

After a moment, however, he frowns a little.

“You’re cold. We’ve spent too long outside. I apologize.”

And yeah, maybe Gavin’s shivering a little, but he’s more than willing to endure it for his android.

Not his. Connor isn’t his. Not by a long shot.

“Perhaps I could warm you up again?” Connor asks, hands already fidgeting.

The last time Connor had offered that, they’d held hands. It would certainly mean doom for him, now that he’s realized he has this absolutely terrible crush.

Part of Gavin thinks that it would be wiser to say no. That part is easily buried by the part of Gavin that is screaming _‘yes, please.’_

He’s a fucking idiot.

“I-uh- sure, thanks.”

Connor’s hands slowly reach up - or maybe his mind is exaggerating that.

Warm palms press lightly against the sides of his face. This is way more intimate than he’d intended it to be.

Gavin’s mouth opens as he struggles to say something, utterly flustered. It snaps back shut quickly.

They stand there for a while as Gavin tries to figure out what to say.

“W-we- we should get inside. It’ll be warmer in there.”

For a long moment, neither moves, and Gavin gets a strong feeling of déjà vu.

Connor takes his hands away, cold air quickly taking their place. 

He’s probably imagining the smug edge to Connor’s smile as he says, “Lead the way, Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You: Connor buys Gavin something cat-related and it’s sweet  
> Me, an intellectual: Connor fake-proposes with a mood ring


	12. Impulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Connor tackle their first case as partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while to write, since I wanted to get it perfect. I hope it turned out well :)

The first case him and Connor are assigned together as partners is a double homicide. 

Gavin offers to drive them both there, and briefly wonders if androids will be allowed to get drivers licenses any time soon. 

Connor easily accepts his offer, smiling and thanking him.

Gavin’s heart flutters at Connor’s sincere smile, but it’s not like that’s a new occurrence.

At some point during the drive, Connor looks over at Gavin’s hand and smiles. Belatedly, he realizes that he’s still wearing the mood ring. Because why would he take it off?

They reach the crime scene fairly quickly, driving up to a dilapidated house in a shitty neighborhood.

Right down to business, Connor is out the car door as soon as it stops, rushing over to get a briefing from another officer.

Gavin catches up moments later, managing to get there before the briefing begins. Damn, Connor can be fast when he wants to.

“The first victim,” the briefing begins, “is Johnathan Mathis. Over this way.”

The officer leads them through the fence and to one side of the house.

Laying broken on the ground, face-down, is a human man, little bits of dried blood caking the badly maintained grass beneath him. It’s not nearly enough for the fall to have been what killed him.

Even from this angle, the bruises around the victim’s neck are strikingly obvious.

Connor bends down, inspecting the corpse closely. After a few moments, he looks up at the second story window.

“He was thrown out, but that wasn’t the cause of death. The victim was strangled. Time of death was approximately ten hours ago.”

They’re led back into the house once Connor’s finished. It’s just as trashy as Gavin had expected.

Connor grimaces slightly beside him, sidestepping the clutter with ease.

“The second victim is in the basement.”

This can’t be good.

Going down the steps to the basement feels like it’s been pulled right out of a horror film.

The light flickers a few times, illuminating the scene in dull light.

The android is laying near the center of the room, pieces of him clearly broken. If that wasn’t bad enough, the victim is stripped of clothing, broken plastic laid bare for the world to see.

His eyes look unblinkingly up to the ceiling. The whole thing gives Gavin a bad feeling.

Connor inspects this victim as well, LED blinking quickly as he analyzes the situation.

Gavin looks around the rest of the room, and his stomach turns.

“Jesus fuck, what is this, a sex dungeon?”

He looks to Connor, who stands up, LED still blinking.

“He’s a customized HR400.”

“Customized?”

“HR400s are made to be the perfect sexual partners,” Connor begins to explain. “CyberLife made them customizable in order to satisfy the specific needs of any customer.”

“Okay? It _was_ a creepy sex dungeon, then.”

“Yes, you can put it that way. There’s blood from another android in here as well, a BL100. The previously registered owner for both was Johnathan Mathis.”

“So, what, he trapped his androids in here? Even after the law changed?”

Connor nods, moving back towards the stairs.

“It’s highly likely. I doubt they would allow themselves to remain here.”

With the two victims examined, it’s time to check out the rest of the house. Connor confidently walks from one thing to another, clearly analyzing whatever evidence he finds.

Gavin moves upstairs, searching for the window that Mathis was thrown out of.

When he finds the window, it’s obvious that the lock on it had been broken. Mathis’ body lays on the ground below.

Whoever had done it had it out for this guy.

Considering that the android had been killed in the basement, it’s possible that Mathis himself had killed the HR400. The missing BL100 might have killed Mathis out of self defense, then ran.

Pulling back from the window, Gavin notices that Connor has made his way upstairs.

He seems to be following a invisible path on the floor, pausing every few steps before continuing.

“Did you find something?”

Connor looks up, his LED barely visible from this angle.

“Possibly. The BL100 was injured, and the Thirium trial leads up to here.”

“Thirium?”

Gavin feels a little stupid having to ask, but whatever.

“Blue blood. It evaporates after a few hours, but I can still trace it.”

“Well, carry on.”

He goes back to following the trail, Gavin watching as he does so. Connor heads into another room and, after a moment of hesitation, Gavin goes in after him.

The trail leads to the walk in closet - spacious, for a closet, but still a tad cramped as both of them walk in.

Slowly, Connor looks up to the ceiling. Gavin looks up as well, confused.

There’s an attic space above the closet. The panel is open.

Before Gavin can even think, he’s being pushed against the closet wall, Connor’s LED turning a dangerous red.

Something tumbles out from above, knocking against both of them. Whoever it is scrambles out of the closet.

Him and Connor are close enough that he can feel the android’s breath against his ear as Connor growls, “Shit.”

It’s hotter than it should be, considering they’re in the middle of something.

There’s a loud crash outside the closet.

Connor runs out, clearly intending to follow whoever it is - probably the BL100.

Gavin goes after them both, coming out of the closet just in time to see Connor vault out of the broken window. He runs down the roof and jumps.

“Fucking hell,” Gavin says under his breath, opting instead to rush down the stairs.

Yelling to the other officers in the house for backup, Gavin runs into the backyard.

He watches as Connor pulls himself over the tall wooden fence with ease, continuing the chase on the other side.

With a heavy sigh, Gavin climbs up as well, pausing for a moment as he sees Connor get punched.

Dropping down off the fence, Gavin runs up to meet the two. Connor is already restraining the BL100.

Half out of breath, Gavin says, “ _Shit,_ Connor, you’re fucking fast.”

Connor smiles up at him, snapping handcuffs around the android’s wrists.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

They get the android out of the yard and back to the other officers, one of them takes her from Connor.

As his heart rate steadily declines, Gavin realizes that Connor’s lip is bleeding.

“Fuck, you’re hurt.”

Connor licks his bottom lip, smearing the blood.

“It’s quite alright. I only sustained minor damages.”

“Damages, like, multiple? Where else?”

After a moment, Connor raises his hand up for Gavin to see. There’s a long slice through his palm.

“The glass from the broken window cut me as I was climbing out. As I said, it’s only minor, and should self repair within two to four hours.”

Gavin rolls his eyes. “Christ, you can’t just bleed everywhere in the meantime. I have some first aid stuff at home, just let me patch you up.”

Connor considers this for only a moment before agreeing.

The two climb into Gavin’s car once again.

As Gavin starts it up, he realizes that he just invited Connor to his house. Because apparently he doesn’t have a filter around his fucking crush.

Groaning internally at his own stupidity, he pulls away from the crime scene, trying to focus on anything but Connor.

The android turns on the radio, which surprises Gavin a little.

He remembers Connor saying that he liked pop music, but he’d never really thought about Connor actually listening to music until now.

It’s some song that Gavin vaguely remembers hearing a few times, but never really paid attention to.

By the time a few trashy pop songs have played, they arrive at Gavin’s apartment building. It’s nothing particularly fancy - not with _this_ economy - but he doesn’t think that Connor will mind. Hopefully.

The two make their way up to Gavin’s place, Connor quietly looking around.

It takes him a few moments of fumbling with his keys, but then they’re in, and Gavin kinda just wants to lay on the couch and never get back up.

But he doesn’t, of course. Though he does consider it for a second.

His cat howls at him, and Connor lights up.

Gavin watches as Connor slowly approaches his cat, uninjured hand held out.

“Hello, Ollie,” Connor says softly, and it makes Gavin’s heart melt.

Ollie sniffs at the offered hand before butting his head against it. Looking absolutely awed, Connor pets the cat carefully.

“Alright you two, there’ll be plenty of time for that after you’re not bleeding all over the fuckin floor.”

Connor laughs, standing up again. He gives a quick little wave to Ollie before gesturing to Gavin.

“Lead the way.”

And lead he does, telling Connor to sit on his bed while he gets the first aid kit from the bathroom.

He grabs it out from under the sink, making sure it has everything before heading back.

Connor isn’t sitting down, instead opting for snooping around his room.

Gavin can’t really blame him - Connor was made for investigative work, after all.

“Yeah, yeah, my room’s a mess,” says Gavin, sitting down on the bed. “Now get over here.

Looking a tad guilty, Connor sits beside him, holding his bloody hand out.

Carefully, Gavin cleans off his hand, though he remembers Connor mentioning that androids don’t feel pain.

Doesn’t mean he can’t be gentle, but it’s a nice thing to keep in mind.

He wraps a bandage around Connor’s hand, focusing closely on it.

Once he finishes, he sits back up, admiring his handiwork.

“Thank you,” Connor says quietly, staring down at his hand.

Gavin looks to his lips, the bottom of which is still bloody.

“That gonna be okay?”

“It-“ Connor stops the sentence quickly, looking as if he’s thinking. “I am unsure. Perhaps... you could kiss it better?”

Gavin’s breath feels like it’s been knocked out of his lungs.

Connor looks a little panicked at this, stammering out, “I- sorry, that- that may have, um, not been the best way to broach the subject, I apologize-“

Gavin shuts him up with a kiss.

Connor’s lips are soft, tasting like what is probably Thirium. They’re at a weird angle for this, sitting on the bed, but Gavin can’t bring himself to move anywhere.

Connor grabs his hand, threading their fingers together.

Gavin eventually pulls away, because he still needs to breath, unfortunately.

He almost can’t believe this is finally happening, that Connor actually _likes_ him.

“That was… wow. Good. _Very_ good.”

Connor smirks, bumping their shoulders lightly together.

“I’m glad you finally got your head out of your ass.”

Gasping dramatically, Gavin falls back into the bed, pretending to faint.

“When the fuck did you learn to swear?!”

Connor rolls his eyes, smiling wider at his antics. Gavin decides that he absolutely loves making him smile.

“As I’ve told you before, I am fully capable of swearing. I just don’t do it nearly as much as you.”

“Yeah, don’t think I didn’t notice you cursing earlier too. I can’t believe you.”

Connor’s smile turns smug, and he lets go of Gavin’s hand. He’s about to complain about the loss, but Connor shifts, leaning over Gavin on the bed.

He leans down close, and Gavin’s heart stutters.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that you liked being pressed up against me. I’m able to analyze people’s vitals, and you were very clearly aroused.”

Gavin sucks in a sharp breath. He’d honestly thought that Connor hadn’t noticed.

The LED in Connor’s head flashes yellow a few times, eyes blinking along with it. He frowns, light turning back to blue.

“I’m needed at the precinct. They want me to question the suspect.”

Gavin can’t help the disappointment he feels.

“Alright, Robocop, go do your job.”

Connor stills, staring down at Gavin.

“I- a date. We should go on a date. After work.”

“Yes, okay, um- my place? I know you don’t eat, so uh, we could just watch a movie or something?”

“That works.”

Connor gets up, sighing as he straightens out his shirt.

“I’ll drive you back,” Gavin says, standing up with him.

He kisses Gavin again, lingering for a long moment. Neither of them wants this to end, but work awaits.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. GOD DAMN. And it only took 14,544 words for them to fucking kiss.
> 
> To be honest, I’m not entirely sure how much longer I want to continue this. I definitely want to do a bit more - perhaps some kind of epilogue - but I’m not sure besides that. We’ll see...


	13. Waiting for Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have an actual _date_ after work, and waiting is absolutely going to kill Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnggggggg sorry about the kinda late update, I was havin a bad case of writer’s block.
> 
> But hey, shoutout to Pan_in_the_Sky for their absolutely [adorable fanart](https://pan-in-the-sky.tumblr.com/post/175649782024/dedicated-to-one-of-my-fav-fics-sedum) for this fic!!!!!! Go give them some love, it’s super cute.

By the time they get into work, Gavin has two hours left in his shift. And who knows how much of that Connor will be in the interrogation room for?

Which basically means he’s out of luck on seeing Connor for lon, in all probability.

Gavin sighs as they get into the station, irritated that his fucking _job_ managed to cockblock him.

He remembers what they’d agreed - an honest-to-god date after work, with movies, probably takeout, and relaxing with Connor…

Even just thinking about it makes Gavin giddy.

Once they reach the interrogation room, Connor hesitates before he kisses Gavin lightly on the cheek.

“Only two hours,” Connor reminds him. “And then you’ll have me all to yourself.” 

Then he has the audacity to wink adorably before going inside, leaving Gavin standing in the hall, face heating up.

God, he’s absolutely smitten, isn’t he?

He hears a loud whistle from behind him, and someone claps him on the back.

“You and Connor finally got together, huh?” Chris asks teasingly, Tina not far behind.

Gavin groans, walking to the break room. His friends follow him, of course, because who could pass up an opportunity to tease him?

“Alright, yes, fine, we’re together. Happy?”

Chris cheers, Tina giving him a light lunch in the shoulder.

“I almost can’t believe it,” Chris says. “Congrats. You got your man.”

Tina looks at Gavin eagerly. “Sooooo, how’d it happen? Give us the deets!”

“Yeah, c’mon, how’d you finally get together?”

These two are absolute _meddlers._ He gives in, though, starting the coffee machine before he talks.

“There’s not that much to tell,” Gavin says, quickly recounting the tale (with many details omitted, obviously.) 

At the end, both Chris and Tina’s faces are shining brightly.

“That’s too adorable,” Tina says. 

She pulls out her wallet, handing a triumphant-looking Chris some cash. 

“Totally worth it.”

For a moment, Gavin is confused, with realization slowly dawning on him.

“Did you both _bet_ on whether me and Connor would get together?”

Honestly, he should have fuckin’ expected this.

Gavin grabs his coffee, shaking his head slightly, though he can’t find it in himself to actually be annoyed.

He’s just felt warm and light ever since Connor kissed him.

“Not just us,” Chris says, smiling at his newly acquired funds.

“Basically the whole precinct was in on it,” says Tina.

“The- the whole precinct?!” Gavin sputters.

“Pretty much. Anderson started the bet, and everyone else joined in.”

“Even Fowler was in on it. I think he and Hank might have been plotting together, but nobody can prove it.”

Jesus, is his life a fucking sitcom now or something?

“Oh my god. I can’t fucking believe this. What did you two even bet on?”

“Well...” Chris looks a little guilty. “I bet Connor would make the first move.”

Tina ever so helpfully supplies, “He has no faith in you. I bet you’d get together next week, and you’d make the first move. No luck there.”

“You two are the absolute worst.”

“Yeah, but you love us.”

Gavin heads to his desk, rolling his eyes. The whole damn precinct… It’s sad that he’s not even that surprised by this.

Connor doesn’t come out of the interrogation room until around half an hour later, looking proud of himself.

He immediately finds Gavin, practically beaming.

“Seems like everything went well, huh?”

“Indeed. She was very willing to give information, thankfully, and seemed to be telling the truth.”

Gavin nods, messing with his empty coffee cup absent-mindedly.

“Nice job. So, she our killer?”

“Yes, although only of Mathis. She confirmed that the HR400, named ‘Christian,’ was murdered by Mathis himself.”

That’s what Gavin had suspected, since androids tended to kill out of self defense more than anything else. Although, with their newly-found free will, that trend could be changing very soon.

“Makes sense.” Gavin stands, taking his cup to throw it away. Connor follows him, explaining the rest of the minor details he discovered from the interrogation.

“Well, seems pretty open and shut,” Gavin says. “Good news for us.”

“It seems so. That means, hopefully, that the rest of our shifts will go smoothly.”

”Hopefully.”

Connor gives Gavin a smile and a wave before heading back to his own desk.

The next hour and a half drags by, even with Connor there now. It’s not like they can waste all their time talking to each other, not when there’s work to be done.

Gavin’s constant checking of the time isn’t really helping either.

But finally, _finally,_ their shifts end.

Gavin rushes to get going, and practically runs out of the building with Connor’s hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date nextttttt. These boys are gonna finally be romantic n’ shit.


	14. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Connor go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Askdlfjskflgjld I’ve been so busy these past few days. But hey, I finished this!!! It’s a miracle.
> 
> Check out this [wonderful art](http://yuminicas-art-dump.tumblr.com/post/175756526010/aah-finally-some-gavinconnor-art-this-is-a) for this fic by Yuminica!!!! It’s so beautiful thank you!!!!!!

Gavin’s apartment isn’t really _that_ messy. He tends to keep it pretty clean, just because he doesn’t want to go through the hassle of cleaning it when any of his friends come over. Not that it happens often.

Now, however, Gavin finds himself a little worried that it’s not really clean enough for a date. _Especially_ not for an android’s standards.

“Sorry about the mess...” he says, trying and failing to sound casual.

“Not to worry, Gavin,” Connor says, smiling gently. “I don’t mind. It’s not that messy.”

Gavin takes off his shoes by the door, Connor following suit a moment after.

Ollie comes up and butts his head against Connor’s leg. The android leans down, happily petting the cat’s head.

“You can pick him up, if you want.”

Connor’s eyes light up, and he gently hoists Ollie up, cradling him in his arms.

“Make yourself at home. I need something to eat, but feel free to pick a movie out.”

Connor nods and moves to the living room, still petting his cat.

It would probably be healthier to eat an actual dinner, but they’re watching movies, so damn if Gavin isn’t gonna make popcorn.

He pulls out a bag of microwaveable popcorn, ripping open the plastic packaging. Gavin doesn’t want to bother with actually making popcorn right now, so microwaveable will do.

“It would be best if you didn’t eat that,” Connor says from behind him.

“Um, I think I’ll be ok-“

Connor takes the popcorn bag out of his hand.

“Microwave popcorn is incredibly unhealthy.”

Connor pauses, looking through his cabinets. He pulls out a container full of popcorn kernels.

“You can pick the movie. I will make you some actual popcorn.”

Gavin stands there, dumbfounded, as Connor finds a pot.

“W- you don’t have to do that. You don’t even eat shit.”

Connor pours vegetable oil and popcorn into the pot.

“Actually, I recently purchased a few upgrades, including some that allow me to eat as I please. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Well, it’s definitely surprising.

“Very important: have you had chocolate?”

Connor starts up one of the burners, placing the pot on top of it.

“I haven’t had anything, yet. I was hoping to try out eating with you.”

Gavin opens one of his cabinets, pulling out a half-used bag of chocolate chips.

“You fuckin have to try chocolate.”

He puts a couple in Connor’s hand.

After staring at them for a moment, Connor pops one into his mouth. Gavin eagerly awaits his reaction.

“This is excellent,” the android enthuses, eating the rest. “Thank you!”

“Of course it’s excellent, it’s chocolate.”

Connor rolls his eyes, bumping their shoulders lightly together. “Go pick a movie. You’d know better than me anyways.”

Gavin decides to find something on TV - he has plenty of actual movie disks, but he figures it’ll be easy enough to find something online.

He thinks about doing Blade Runner for the irony, but figures that Connor probably wouldn’t be too enthused. In fact, for a first date, he should probably stay away from anything too serious.

Does Connor like animated movies? He seems like the kind of person who would.

Definitely no movies that an animal dies in, though. He doesn’t even want to think about how Connor would react to that.

Mulan is what he eventually decides on. It’ll be a good watch, whether Connor has or hasn’t seen it.

The popcorn is popping loudly at this point, and Gavin gets up, watching Connor from the entryway to the kitchen. Connor looks over his shoulder and smiles sweetly.

It’s so utterly domestic; Gavin’s heart pangs with something strong that he can’t quite describe. 

Taking the pot away the burner and turning it off, Connor prepares them both portions.

“So, what movie are we watching?”

“Mulan. The animated one, not that live-action shit.”

Connor hands him a bowl, looking positively excited. It’s too cute.

They both sit on the couch, Gavin adjusting the TV volume before starting up the movie. The intro is already making him nostalgic.

“Is there any specific reason you chose this movie?”

Gavin opens his mouth, then closes it. Thinks.

“Just enjoy the movie, dipshit.”

Connor gives him a confused look, LED flashing yellow once. But he lets it go, turning back to the movie. He slowly eats his popcorn, like he’s savoring each piece.

It takes Gavin twenty minutes to work up enough courage to scoot closer to Connor, their knees bumping lightly together. Gavin’s heart jumps into his throat.

 _Focus on the movie,_ he tells himself.

He finishes his popcorn soon after, because Gavin has no sense of self-control when it comes to snack foods.

Somehow, his head ends up in Connor’s lap, one of the android’s hands carding through his hair.

He’s getting kind of tired at this point, especially with Connor’s hand in his hair, but he’d never dare to fall asleep during Mulan.

The movie ends too soon - or, at least, it feels like it does. He grabs the remote and pauses the credits. 

“That was an excellent movie,” Connor enthuses.

Gavin sits up, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

“Of course it was. Mulan is fucking amazing. A _classic.”_

“It’s quite an old movie.”

“Well, not _that_ old. I used to watch it when I was a kid.”

Connor looks at him with interest.

“You did?”

“Yeah, me and my sister loved this movie. We’d always pull it up on Netflix, and she’d make popcorn.”

It’s not like he’s really saying anything that secretive, but Gavin feels... vulnerable, talking about this stuff.

Somehow, it doesn’t feel as bad as it usually does.

“Sounds like you and your sister were close.”

“Well, we still talk and stuff. But, yeah, we were really close when we were young. We only really had each other, most of the time.”

“She’s important to you.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Connor gives him a soft smile. “I’d love to meet her, one day.”

“Um.”

Wow, he can’t even imagine how that meeting would go. Unlike Gavin, Kaitlynn had an intense curiosity about androids. She’d probably ask a billion questions.

“She’d probably be _way_ too happy about that. But, ah, it’d be best if we hold off on that for a while.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, uh. Meeting someone’s family is... it’s kind of a big thing, in a romantic relationship.”

Connor tilts his head, LED cycling yellow.

“You already know Hank. He’s... he’s really the only family I have.”

“I-“ _God,_ he’s so bad at this shit. What is he supposed to say? “I didn’t think about that. Sorry.”

“It’s perfectly alright. I just- I think that, because of the fact that I am an android, things may be different than relationships you’ve had with other people.”

Gavin nods, his heart beating a little faster.

Carefully, he holds one hand out to Connor, like you would for a high five. Connor seems confused at this.

“Shit, I- sorry, I‘ve seen other androids doing this and I thought, maybe it’s an android thing?“

“It is an ‘android thing,’ I suppose. It’s for connecting memories.”

Gavin deflates a little, feeling kind of like an idiot.

Before he can pull away, the skin of Connor’s hand slides back like a liquid, leaving stark white plastic. He presses his hand to Gavin’s.

“I appreciate the thought,” Connor says, smiling adorably.

The plastic of Connor’s hand feels strange against his own. He finds that he doesn’t really mind it.

This time, their lips meet slowly. It’s different from before - the urgency is gone, tenderness left in its place. He runs a hand through Connor’s hair, and is pleased at how soft it is.

Connor pulls away first, surprisingly.

“Are we boyfriends now?”

“Yeah, we’re boyfriends,” Gavin says with a laugh. “And we’re definitely going on more dates. I gotta take you out some place nice, really flaunt the hot piece of ass I’ve landed.”

Connor rolls his eyes, kissing him again.

It’s everything Gavin could ever want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this a good place to end it. I wanted this fic to focus mostly on them getting together, and I feel like this is the natural end to this fic. But I’m far from done with Convin - I’ve got plenty of ideas for these two that I’m dying to write. Hope you enjoyed this series!! I know I’ve enjoyed writing it.


End file.
